The Evil Priestess Entities
The Evil Priestess Entities are the main antagonists in "The Celestial Realm" fanon/fandom and iconic villainesses. They are autocratic, demonic, undemocratic, tyrannical, dictatorial, anarchic, ruthless, heartless, merciless, unsympathetic, remorseless entities to interfere Earth, Universe and others. It is all-female ultimate terror group that will cause repression, chaos, fascism at any cost. They lust and crave for complete totality and godhood, They are the entities of totalitarianism, autocracy, anarchy, destruction, chaos, eternal evil, complete evil and pure evil all at the same time. Their ruthlessness with unlimited absolute powers which corrupted, they ruled with their own hand, a totalitarian democracy. Their ultimate, eternal archnemesis and ultimate, complete counterpart is known as Eternal Priestess And The Queen Of The Celestial Realm who is pure good without strains and stains of corruption to stop their conflicts at all costs in any effort. Their ultimate fate at the end is to be killed at Illaria and Alleria's hands in complete form of Phoenix-Swan-Peacock entity to destroy this nightmare for once and for all. They are far, far, vastly, way too far more evil than Darth Sidious, Dark Danny, Judge Claude Frollo, and villains of pure evil. Consider them the purest of all eternal and complete evils. They have no sense of or totally lack any sense of redemption, morality, sympathy, remorse, emotions, with exception of evil and mad laughter to have fun killing innocent creatures, the oppressed, the repressed and victims at their own will; they showed total disregard and anathema to their allies, as they did their enemies. Their toy counterpart is Truly Evil Toy Panda which is asexual and it is as evil as them. The Queen Of The Celestial Realm gravely severed them from portents of redemption because she used her powers to separate good from evil. All of thest things prove them and themselves as being terrorists of pure evil and totalitarianism. Villainous Acts #Fell victim to male inhabitants in fictional planets so they kill-raped them to have children of their own, as twisted creatures to spread across the Universe. #Co-ruled the Universe with their own iron-grip, spreading oppression to certain galaxies. #Destroyed many planets. #Caused many, many wars generations ago. #Caused nuclear biohazard destruction of certain fictional planets. #Spread propaganda to every planet to do forced adulation. #Created beings far more evil and hostile than any species. #Defied world leaders not just on Earth, but also on any fictional planets. #Taunted and sneered at Queen Of The Celestial Realm. #Made genocide for being responsible for millions, billions and trillions of deaths. #Caused economy across the universe and fictional planets to falter chaotically. #Tortured or killed many of beings around the Universe who refused to follow or be loyal to them. #Were responsible for desaparecidos in any planets who refused to be loyal to them. #Caused many of the stars succumb to the gravity for nova to utlranova higher than hypernova. #Were responsible for time compression. Category:Females Category:Devils In Person Category:Amoral Category:Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Anarchists Category:Propagandists Category:Jingoists Category:Elementals Category:Fascists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Groups Category:Deceased Category:Teams Category:Damned Souls Category:Armies Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Warmongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Terrorists